Petit guide à destination des sorciers belges de Belgique
by Lilisu
Summary: Vous êtes un sorcier ? Vous êtes Belge ? Vous êtes sur le point d'étudier à Beauxbâtons ? Ce guide est pour vous. (crack!fic)


_Ci-joint, une hideuse plaquette de présentation de douze pages trouvée dans une gare française. Le chef de gare a pris sa démission et cherche une soi-disant école de magie dans les Pyrénées. _

_Le pauvre homme._

_(Merci à _**Gulhuinn**_ pour l'idée de départ !)_

* * *

**Petit guide à destination des sorciers belges de Belgique**

Bonjour. Mon nom est Catherine Vanhulle.

Si mon nom ne vous a pas mis sur la piste, peut-être que mon teint de morte-vivante et mon regard noir y arriveront.

Et ouais, je suis Belge et je suis une sorcière. Mais je suis surtout Belge, hein.

Il y a sept ans, j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'invitait à rejoindre Beauxbâtons, l'école française de sorcellerie. Je voulais plutôt aller à Poudlard, mais ma mère a refusé, jugeant que je parlais déjà un langage bizarre sans en plus prononcer mes sorts à l'anglaise.

C'est donc là-bas que j'ai dû faire mes études et croyez-moi… ce fut plus folklorique que ce que vous pensez. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aider mes semblables du Plat Pays en publiant cette liste de dix conseils à suivre absolument si vous voulez survivre à l'école Beauxbâtons. Et à la France, en fait.

(Voix sépulcrale) Parce que oui, votre vie est en jeu…

**1\. Regarder la météo (et s'adapter, sinon ça sert à rien)**

…Ou, comme je le disais en sortant du TGV à Lyon la veille de la rentrée :

\- PUTAIN Y FAIT CHAUD DANS CE BLEEEEED !

M'attirant ainsi tous les regards de tous les moldus présents dans la gare.

Sérieusement, il fait chaud dans le Sud, genre, 60°C à l'ombre. Nous, en Belgique, on survit très bien par 13°C, comme dans les Grottes de Han (mais pourquoi ont-ils enlevé le coup de canon de la visite guidée ?!), mais une fois dans le Sud de la France, vous comprenez très vite à quel point le soleil est votre Ennemi. Oui oui, avec une majuscule.

D'ailleurs, l'année suivante, je me suis ramenée avec une valise complète de protections contre le soleil telles que la crème solaire, trois ombrelles au cas où, un sombrero, quatre chapeaux de paille, des médicaments contre les insolations, de la crème réparatrice pour les brûlures, etc. Sans compter le manteau en glaçons enchantés que j'ai porté en permanence pendant les six années qui suivirent.

Il est vivement conseillé d'emmener avec vous un baril d'eau bien fraîche (mais pas trop) pour le trajet, et d'en préparer un autre pour le retour en Belgique (l'alcool est déconseillé pendant la canicule, notez bien). Mais bon, vous devriez sentir la vague de froid dès que vous aurez passé la frontière, ou du moins à partir du Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

**2\. Faites semblant d'être Français (du moins pendant quelque temps)**

Si vous pensiez avoir survécu au pire entre le train climatisé et le palais de Beauxbâtons (climatisé lui aussi), sachez que vous vous trompez lourdement. Dans certains cas (surtout à l'école), cacher que l'on est étranger peut être un bon réflexe.

Si par exemple quelqu'un vous questionne sur vos origines (rapport à votre teint de lavabo), répondez en néerlandais, ça devrait suffire à éloigner le danger. De toute façon, un Français n'y comprendra absolument rien et un vrai néerlandophone trouvera votre accent si ignoble qu'il pensera que vous parlez français. Ne dites pas que vous êtes Belge, sans quoi vous vous retrouverez face à un mur de blagues sur notre beau pays et ses habitants. Si vous êtes rancunier (comme moi), vous risquez fort de vous énerver et de répliquer avec des blagues sur les Français, ce qui, lorsqu'on se trouve justement dans un territoire de forme hexagonale, n'est pas très prudent.

Option n°2, dites que vous venez des Hauts de France, ça devrait dissiper tout malentendu et vous sauver la mise pour un temps. Si la conversation s'éternise, pensez à prononcer tous les "au", "eau" et "o" comme des o. Si on vous parle du TGV, dites "vagon", même si ça vous écorche tout l'œsophage. Et surtout, surtout, évitez de parler de chiffres, car un "septante" ou un "nonante" est vite arrivé. Bien sûr qu'on a raison de compter ainsi, mais n'oubliez pas : le Français est un être étrange et facilement impressionnable. Restez dans votre personnage et vous éviterez plein d'ennuis.

De toute manière, ils découvriront un jour que vous êtes Belge, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Fondez-vous dans le groupe et dans le paysage, et votre insertion se fera tout en douceur. Comme mes fesses.

**3\. Ne critiquez pas la culture française (même si ça vous démange)**

Ne beuglez pas que vous avez faim à partir de 17h30, parce que d'une, tout le monde s'en fout et ensuite, le repas est à 19h, quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Notez bien que certains restaurateurs indulgents ont pitié des touristes et ouvrent à 18h, mais ils sont aussi rares que les propos sensés dans la bouche d'un Premier Ministre belge. Ne comptez pas trop sur eux pour vous nourrir.

Ne vous étonnez pas du fait que votre carafe d'eau provient directement d'un robinet. Commandez plutôt une limonade pour contourner le problème. Si on vous fait remarquer que vous engloutissez tout le pain de la tablée parce que vous mourez de faim avant l'arrivée des plats, détournez habilement l'attention, par exemple en complimentant la robe de votre voisine. Le Français, quel que soit son sexe, est sensible à la flatterie.

Par contre, comme tous les étudiants de Beauxbâtons portent le même uniforme, veillez à trouver d'autres trucs à complimenter, sans quoi votre ruse tombera vite à l'eau. Et si vous prenez malgré tout du pain, veillez au moins à faire semblant de rasiner votre sauce. Sans utiliser le mot rasiner, parce que ça peut porter à confusion.

Enfin, ne comparez pas les jardins à la française de votre école à votre potager, et ne faites aucun commentaire sur ce que les anciens directeurs avaient à compenser en voyant les bâtiments. Les Français ont un ego plus sensible que les Belges et aiment étaler leurs connaissances telles une traînée de confiture de myrtilles sur une jambe de pantalon, même si ces connaissances ne sont pas toujours exactes et en rapport avec la discussion en cours.

Si vous ne pouvez supporter ces infos inexactes, par exemple sur l'usage de la télécommande, ne dites pas "N'importe nawak !" mais plutôt "J'ai vu dans un documentaire que la tourelle des M1 contenait 60% d'uranium appauvri". Vous vous fondrez encore mieux dans la masse en lâchant des données n'ayant aucun rapport avec la discussion en cours.

**4\. Variez votre consommation en patates **

Je sais que c'est dur, vraiment, mais pensez à changer relativement souvent de féculents. Alternez la purée, les croquettes, le riz, le quinoa, le blé… et surtout, modérez votre consommation de frites. D'abord, c'est gras. Ensuite, chaque plat de frites est une invitation à critiquer le Royaume de Belgique, et tout à fait entre nous, les frites françaises n'ont pas grand' chose en commun avec les frites belges. La double cuisson, tout ça tout ça…

Si on vous dit qu'on appelle ça des French Fries, retenez-vous de hurler au viol et rappelez-vous que l'appellation est sur le point de changer pour Belgian Fries. Si si.

Enfin, Belge n'est pas synonyme de mangeur de frites. Rappelez-vous, vous valez mieux que ça ! Vous pouvez survivre sans manger de frites plus d'une fois par semaine !

De toute façon, si vous en mangez trop, ça va vous retomber sur les fesses, donc bon.

**5\. Amenez vos propres réserves de chocolat (même si c'est fichtrement lourd)**

Pour l'avoir testé personnellement : le chocolat français bas de gamme a un goût de poussière. Certes, certaines marques ont un goût acceptable, mais vous avez autant de chance de tomber sur la bonne que de trouver votre bière préférée du premier coup et à l'aveugle dans les fûts d'un bar Moeder Lambic (c'est bruxellois, si ça vous branche).

Si on vous interroge sur votre malle pleine de chocolat, prétendez que vous avez peur des détraqueurs parce que vous avez eu une enfance difficile. En général les gens sont trop gênés pour insister ou n'en ont tout simplement rien à faire. La partie du point 3 concernant le changement de sujet interviendra donc souvent à ce moment de la conversation.

**6\. Idem pour la bière (si vous êtes majeur !)**

Si vous êtes un puriste, ne buvez sous aucun prétexte la 1664 ou toute autre bière non-agréée par un vrai brasseur belge ! Rassemblez-vous plutôt entre Belges confirmés pour siroter votre Tripel Karmeliet en toute quiétude dans un coin du pavillon qui vous a été attribué.

Par contre, s'il s'agit de vin, c'est une toute autre histoire. Faites-vous plaisir !

**7\. Eludez toute question sur la politique de votre pays**

La situation politique belge n'est absolument pas chaotique, c'est juste l'image qu'on se donne pour emmerder la presse étrangère. Même le Ministère belge de la Magie l'a compris, m'enfin !

Le Belge est taquin, après tout.

Après, si vous voulez endormir/traumatiser/terroriser un professeur ou un élève qui vous irrite, ne vous retenez pas : donnez-lui un cours sur la situation géopolitique du pays ! N'oubliez pas de parler des Commissions communautaires et de l'Europe, surtout.

**8\. Ignorez les moqueries **

Surtout si elles se font au moyen de "une fois" à chaque fin de phrase et d'un accent soi-disant belge. L'accent belge est une légende urbaine, d'abord, tout le monde sait ça. Si encore ils imitaient l'accent liégeois ou namurois, on pourrait en rire avec eux… mais non.

Bref. Si c'est trop dur à ignorer, conversez en patois avec vos amis. Si ça ne suffit pas, passez au néerlandais (mais toujours avec votre sale accent francophone hein).

Logiquement, le sujet français sera pris au dépourvu et ne comprendra rien à ce qui se dit et devrait se barrer pour sauver la face. Sinon, ce n'est rien qu'un petit sort ne puisse arranger.

**9\. Le pain, c'est comme la drogue**

Il est une arme de destruction massive dont le Belge lambda n'a pas forcément connaissance à l'aube d'un voyage dans les Pyrénées.

La baguette.

Ne la sous-estimez _jamais_. Elle est cruelle, perfide, et n'attend qu'un coup de mâchoire trop rapide pour vous niquer une dent ou deux. Heureusement pour vous, plusieurs sortes de pains sont proposées à Beauxbâtons lors du petit-déjeuner. Cependant, si vous vous entraînez suffisamment, vous pourrez manger la plus tenace et traîtresse des baguettes après environ quatre ans de pratique. Vous gagnerez ainsi la reconnaissance de vos camarades français.

Dans un premier temps, veillez à ne prendre qu'un petit bout de baguette et des viennoiseries, histoire de ne pas faire de crise d'hypoglycémie en plein cours. Augmentez la dose au fur et à mesure et parlez beaucoup pour muscler vos mandibules. A votre avis, pourquoi les Français aiment-ils autant étaler leur science ? Pour se muscler la mâchoire, pardi !

**10\. Last but not least **

Voici les quelques derniers petits conseils que j'ai à vous donner. J'avais la flemme de faire plus de points, donc j'ai rassemblé la fin sous le numéro 10. Ne me jugez pas.

Même si l'environnement dans lequel vous allez passer les sept prochaines années est stressant, soyez vous-même, sans quoi vous n'allez pas tarder à devenir dingue. Je le sais, vu que j'ai essayé.

La vie dans le Sud va vous rendre irritable, vous donner envie de hurler (surtout à cause de l'accent toulousain, mais cette note est très subjective) et d'enfoncer votre tête dans quatre mètres de béton armé. Evitez tout de même d'en arriver là, ça fait des taches sur les murs. Cependant, vivre en France pendant quasiment toute l'année a quelques bons côtés.

Par exemple, les livres sont moins chers (pour le moment j'entends), la bouffe est généralement bonne et les carafes d'eau du robinet sont gratuites. Comme il s'agit d'un des pays de l'Amuuuuur, personne ou presque ne vous regarde de travers quand vous lisez un de vos nombreux romans érotiques au petit-déjeuner. Vous pouvez faire des blagues aux touristes quand vous en croisez (parce que bon, c'est pas ce qu'on trouve le plus facilement en Belgique) et parler anglais avec un accent effroyable sans qu'on vous critique.

Si vous suivez ces conseils dans une certaine mesure, il est possible que vous vous fassiez des amis français (ou luxembourgeois, ou suisses…), ce qui est toujours cool à annoncer à sa mère pendant les vacances. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous force à écrire une lettre en néerlandais à votre nouveau pote hollandais, bien sûr.

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas. Vous êtes Belge, godferdom !

L'autodérision est votre superpouvoir.

Vous pouvez le faire.

PS : J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé le club de Parkour de l'école. Damned.

FIN

* * *

_Bon, c'est très con et pas très magique, mais j'assume. C'était juste l'occase pour moi d'exprimer toutes mes interrogations sur la France, ce pays si nébuleux et torride (je parle du soleil, pas des mecs qui ont perdu leur t-shirt et qui le cherchent lentement dans la rue)._

_Estimez-vous heureux que je n'aie point parlé de l'épaisseur du papier toilette sur les aires d'autoroute !_


End file.
